(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling braking of a vehicle to prevent jerk when parking or stopping the vehicle, more particularly, it relates to a method configured to prevent jerk that occurs when the vehicle is parked or stopped on a sloped surface using a parking brake.
(b) Description of the Related Art
If a vehicle is stopped or parked using a parking gear (P-gear), and a driver's brake pedal is in an off position, namely, when a brake pedal is no longer pressed as a driver removes his or her foot off the brake pedal, a time delay may occur due to an innate mechanical time interval until the braking force of a parking brake actually starts functioning, and accordingly the vehicle may jerk. This phenomenon is called a jerk. The jerk may be referred to as any change in a longitudinal direction acceleration, which is defined as an added acceleration.
In the analysis on a resulting motion, it is enough to consider only the acceleration. The added acceleration is normally considered when a riding comfort should be considered. In general, it is known that a person is able to withstand a jerk up to 2.0 m/s3 in the vertical direction.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 (RELATED ART), in a state where a vehicle is stopped or parked on a sloped surface using the P-gear, when a driver removes his or her foot from the brake pedal, the hydraulic pressure of four front and rear wheels, which has been generated by the brake pedal, will be reduced. At this moment, the vehicle is instantly pushed backward due to the time interval at the wheels for an effective engaging force, and the vehicle abruptly comes to stop with a jerk. In this case, the driver may feel uncomfortable as a result of the jerk.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.